


Unexpected Suprises

by Kowallabear16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Inhumans (Marvel), Multi, Nightmares, PTSD, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark's Daughter, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowallabear16/pseuds/Kowallabear16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison Maria-Rebecka Stark was just living the normal life of Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist ,Tony Stark until she discovered Terrigen Mist, will she ever be the same again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected Call

**** __ __~~~~

**5:30 at Stark Mansion**

 

**''Tony, I have a call for you'' Pepper said while rushing into his workshop ''who is it?'' ''it's Agent Coulson'' ''well in that case tell him I'm absolutly busy'' ''he says its important, really important''. He looks up from fixing his car and says ''i'll be up in a second''.**

* * *

 

**''what's up Agent Coulson'', he says with a little bit of anger in his voice.**

**''Mr.Stark, are you familliar with the name Marie Danvers ?''**

**''Yea,we dated while I was back at M.I.T, what's wrong, and i'll prefer if you call me Tony''.**

**''She died in an explosion in Germany, Tony''**

**''I'm sorry to hear that, but why would you bring up a girl that I dated nearly five years ago?''**

**'' There's somthing else Tony, and it prefer if you see it in person''**

**''It?''**

**''Just get down here!''**

**'' Ok, i'm on my way''**


	2. The Unexpected Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters Belong Their Respective Owners 
> 
> so please don't sue me

 

Tony Stark was never the type of person to meet people on time

 

**4:30 at Stark Industries**

Tony had no idea what Phil was calling him for, maybe it was to tell him that Marie was an agent which would be no surprise to him or if he was to irresponsible to be a C.E.O

* * *

''Agent Coulson, how are you?''

In the room there were a few other agents and of course, Agent Coulson and the one and only Obadiah Stane .

''Tony we scheduled to meet here an hour ago, and please, call me phil''

''Ok Phil, what did you want me to see?''

''Remember I said that miss. Danvers died in an explosion''

''Yea?''

'' There was one known survivor''.

''That's what you call me here to tell me?'' 

* * *

Phil waves at the nearest agent

Tony spots a little girl at the corner of his eye that looks like shes been through hell

''We haven't got her to talk since the explosion but''

''She's your daughter Tony'', Obadiah said cutting Phil off

''What! How old is she?'' Tony said in absolute shock

''She's five Tony'', Obadiah said while walking across the room to pour out a drink

''Dose she even have a name?''

''No, she doesn't Marie and her daughter hid in the shadows after she left M.I.T''

''So, how did she get to Germany?''Tony said while looking over to the little girl.

''Well, after she got pregnant pretty much everyone rejected her and it was pretty hard getting a job and being pregnant so Germany was the best option for her''

''So the girl is German?''

''Yea, I guess I'll leave you guys to bond together''

Phil said while he and the other agents left the room leaving Tony, Obadiah and the girl in the room

   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I ended this chapter here because i thought is was too long so the continuation will be on the next chapter Hope You Enjoy!


	3. Should I Keep Her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update I've been really busy,anyway hope you enjoy

 

"The only thing we could have find is this picture''.Obadiah said while handing Tony a picture of the girl and her mother.

''Look,Tony if you don't want to keep her you can..."

''I can what put her in an orphanage, let the government take care of her''

''She'll be safer there Tony''

''No Obadiah,she's mine and I take care of what's mine''. Tony says while he looks down at the picture and does not realize the girl is next to him until she points at the picture and says''mommy'' and then points at Tony and says ''daddy''

**6:05 pm at stark mansion**

Tony rushed in the house with the girl in his arms and called "Pepper,I have something to show you''

''Ok, Mr.Stark what do you want to show...''Pepper trailed off when she saw the girl in awe looking all around the house and then to her

''Pepper,this is my kid''

''Hello'' the little girl said as Tony rests her on the floor

''Tony,you don't possibly  think you can raise a child''

''Oh come on Pepper how hard can it be? '' Tony says while looking over to the child

''Well what her name ''

''She doesn't have one ''

''Well,what  are you going to name her?''

''Madison Maria-Rebecka stark''

 


	4. A New Start

( nine years later )

* * *

 

 

I never liked Obadiah Stane but here I was sitting next to him at Caesars Place I knew has my grandfather's closest friend so I just went with it.

'' It's my honour to present this years Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark.'' And of my father was nowhere to be seen.

''I guess I I'll have to take this one...again'' I said under my breath. I didn't think it was visible but he heard me anyway '' no,no I'll take this one'' He said while moving from his chair. I sat there wondering what was he doing did he miss his flight...which was impossible because we all came here on the same flight. I was now staring at a now visibly confused Rhodey. I broke my gaze when I saw Obadiah collecting the award


End file.
